Nostalgia
:"Get out of my property, you blasted weasels!" :─Nostalgia Nostalgia is quite simply a character. He's a very old wolf who has an enormous amount of hate towards technology, always giving his lectures on how "things used to be easier back then". Character Bio Otto Von Fairfield, nicknamed Nostalgia, is a lone wolf whose age is already near its end. Although not restricted to a wheelchair, Nostalgia has difficulty walking and often requires assistance from his trusty cane. Restricted to a house that is, debatably, as old as he is, Nostalgia's life tends to be simply watching TV, eating, sleeping, repeating. However, this is HTF, so he's bound to meet all sorts of crazy or zany characters, most of which might burst a nerve of his very frail temper. Whether it's somebody who's trying to earn a living, a routine checkup for his declining health or somebody trying to "win his wrinkled heart over", Nostalgia is a very reserved character who tends to dislike people being with him and most of the time, he prefers being left alone; he especially hates it when people step on the grass of his property and will often get out of his house at blazing speeds (Or at least the fastest he can manage) to chase off "those darn kids!". However, despite being a solitary, grumpy old man, Nostalgia can't stay away from society as much as he'd like to. At times he needs to go outside due to a selection of reasons, mainly to get food at a mart or his medicine at the local drugstore. He does at his own, slow pace and often wanders around, rarely looking at the faces of other characters he comes across. He does, however, have a keen eye for characters interacting with anything technological, most commonly cellphones. If he finds so, better hope you're patient, since he will come to you at an agonizing pace, screaming for you to "stop for a moment"....and proceed to lecture you to death, metaphorically speaking, in his gibberish. He tends to overreact and will cut off any sort of reply that he is given, whether meant to discuss the thing like a civilized individual or trying to lash out at him. If stressed enough, he will get ticked off and proceed to hit whomever he's lecturing with his cane; although he lacks the strength to kill with it, the weight of the cane is bound to cause some mild to severe injuries. Sometimes, he could even poke an eye or cause a bleeding wound, but he wouldn't care any higher since age has left him apathetic of others. He completely refuses to use any sort of technology, with the mere exception of his monochrome tv, which he calls a magic box, and his phonograph which he occasionally listens to, often to a very cheesy song. Because of this hatred of technology, he handicaps himself to using more inaccurate, outdated and often dangerous methods, which present a threat to himself and those around him. Character Appearance As mentioned before, Nostalgia is a wolf, pale green in color with even paler green markings for his ears and abdominal mark. He lacks buckteeth, instead showcasing a single canine on his right. He has noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. His ears tend to be folded down. Apparel wise, Nostalgia wears a closed, grey-blueish cardigan with a white, lace handkerchief on its neck. He uses a pair of crooked glasses, frame colored navy blue and a black beret on his head to hide his lack of hair and, thus, his well-hidden insecurity about how age has struck his once beautiful hair. Episodes Nostalgia has appeared in the following episodes: Starring TBA Featured TBA Cameo TBA Relations Friends None, yet Enemies Too many to list I'm just being lazy Deaths His deaths aren't normally very gory, as he tends to die due to heart attacks: however, in true Happy Tree Friends fashion, his corpse is often gruesomely mutilated or used in some way that ends with it being horribly deformed. A true insult to injury. His survival rate is around 7%. Death NoteList TBA.- TBA Kills Although not a killer, Nostalgia tends to indirectly cause deaths due to his antics; whether it's because he hit someone blind into a car driving at high speeds or because his "old way" proved to be fatal, he is responsible for quite an array of deaths. Don't however expect for him to freak out over it. Throughout his life, he's seen enough to break his mind into apathy. Killcount TBA.- TBA Gallery Coming sooon? I guess? Trivia Nostalgia's age is a running gag throughout his appearances. Some of this jokes include: His credential marks that his age is on quadruple digits. Being asked how old is he and immediately dying from a heart attack. Nostalgia, unlike other characters, doesn't completely fear death. He does however fear how painful it will be. His loneliness is a joke referring to the trait of lone wolf, further joked about due to his species. He does however seem to lament being as lonely as he is. He often thinks about it deeply when he's alone in his house and breaks into tears. He knows his days are counted and that his chances to get a partner to at least be with him once he truly dies are almost null. These thoughts alone also reveal that he tends to be a pessimistic person. He's practically a stereotype to grumpy, old people. His outbursts when someone steps in his lawn being the most prominent example of this. He has a deep hatred for dubstep, even more than he hates technology. There are some hints that he used to work for the army, mainly curios in his house; however, he doesn't recall any thoughts about it. It is speculated that his apathy formed due to a rough childhood or rough parenting; this is further proved since he doesn't like to talk about his past. His lack of reactions to the death of others could also relate to this, although it more than likely has to do with him witnessing these brutal deaths to the point where he got used to them, mind completely broken at that point in time. He has a very hidden like to dance formally, often in dance types that require a dancing pattern. He tends to dance by his own inside his house, blinds shut so nobody can see him, while a melancholic track plays on his phonograph. He tends to eat his food stale, raw or rotten, since he refuses to use kitchen appliances such as a fridge or oven. His beret is a heirloom from his family, passed on from generation to generation. He has never consumed anything sweet in his life. It has been referenced many times that he loves classical music. It is also believed that he wished to be a musician at one point of his life. Unlike other old characters, he shaves his silver grey beard anytime it begins to form. His name, Otto Von Fairfield, is a reference to Dwight Fairfield, one of the many survivors from Dead by Daylight who also happens to be my main in said game. He's an antivaxxer. Don't expect his non-existent offspring to live for long once they're born. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Wolves Category:Green Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive